


High Fevers

by Lexarbear (Apollos_sexy_curls)



Series: 5sos age play [6]
Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Age Play, Age Regression/De-Aging, Ashton Has a Daddy Kink, Daddy Kink, Non-Sexual Age Play, Sick Luke
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-16
Updated: 2015-09-16
Packaged: 2018-04-21 03:49:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4813856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Apollos_sexy_curls/pseuds/Lexarbear
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When fevers get high sick boys get tired </p><p>*in need of prompts*<br/>please and thank you</p>
            </blockquote>





	High Fevers

Yay I got my first AO3 prompt  I started writeing this while at a football game so don't judge I was playing  while writing  
And no I was not in the game I was in the band  
GO MUSTANGS!!!

Prompt: can you do a daddy ashton one where luke has a fever and he's in the headspace of a 4 year old? and ashtons just being really sweet and taking care of him and making him soup and stuff xx 

Lets go  
♤♡♡♡♡♤  
  


Luke : 4 yr old head space  
Ashton : daddy  


♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡ 

I wake up to crying on the baby monitor. It was more than crying it was screaming. The only person I know who cries like that is my baby boy luke. He only does it when he's in his head space and if he was sick. Which I hope not. 

I quickly get dress and I go to his nursery. I peek in side and I get a wiff of smells that do not smell pleasent. I walk over to my baby boy and look in side his crib to see he was sitting in his own sick crying his eyes out. 

I quickly pick him up and hold him not caring if I get dirty. I run my hand over his forehead and just as I thought. He had a fever. I bounce him up and down while humming to try to get him to calm down. As I bounce him I realize that he had made a mess in his nappy.  
"Come on bud let's get you cleaned up I make my way over to his changing table. After I change him leaving him in only a nappy I decide to give him a bath.  
I set him on the counter in the bathroom, I open the medicine cabinet and grabbed the temperature thingies (sorry I didn't know how to spell it). I stick it in Luke's mouth. "Okay lukey I'm going to start the bath you stay right here okay?" I ask him. He replies with the nodding with his head. 

I start the tub while testing it to see if it was cold enough so it can take his temperature down. Once the tub was filled I went to see what the temperature was.  
I pulled the temperature thingie it said... 

102.1 °F 

Damn. "Hey Lukey let get you cooled down." I say as pick him up and undress him from his nappy. As luke sat in the tub listening to my humming while I washed him.  


*time skip* 

I just got done with washing luke and changing him into a soft onesie. I set luke out to watch some of the tellie while I make him some soup.  
As soon as I was done I set the food at Luke's high chair. I walk over to my baby boy who was siting on the couch sleeping. 

" Hey Lukey bear I made something to eat." I say gently waking him up by puting my hand on his forehead seeing if it was hot."Come on baby boy let's go eat." 

I pick him up and bring him to his high chair. I lock him into place. I put his bowl in front of him.  
"Lukey do you need my help eating?" I ask.  
"No daddy I gots its" he says tirely as he tries to get the soup to his mouth while trying to not fall asleep. He brings the spoon to his mouth just as he almost drops his head into it. 

"Baby your gonna hurt yourself let me feed you" I say as I take the spoon from him without any problems. I feed him the rest of his food. I pick him up and take him to his crib and set him down to sleep. 

♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡ 

Thank you you guys I appreciate all of you who read my story thank you all of you 


End file.
